Second Chance
by sunrae90
Summary: Severus Snape somehow survived Voldemort's attack.  He has been given a second chance with his life.  Will he always resent Harry because he is James Potter's son?  Will he embrace this second chance?  Will he ever get over Lily?  What will he do now?  AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** JK Rowling owns everything. I own nothing.

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

The war was over. Voldemort was dead. The wizarding world was free once more. The word spread like wildfire and throughout all of the United Kingdom, and the world for that matter, there was great jubilation and celebration. But, at Hogwarts that jubilation was tempered with the realities of war. Death.

As Harry walked back into the castle he saw the Weasley family still huddled together around Fred's body. He could hear them talking softly and hear faint sobs. But, before he joined them he had something he had to do.

Harry walked up to Hagrid and after being wrapped in a massive hug, managed to pull himself away from the weeping, but, happy giant and say, "Hagrid, I need you to do something for me. "

"Anything, Harry! Anything!" Hagrid said excitedly. "What do you need?"

"I need you to bring back Professor Snape's body." Harry told him softly. "Bring it back to the castle to be placed amongst the others."

"Harry, are you sure about that? Are you sure he was really on our side?" Hagrid asked him as he grabbed his shoulders and looked him pointedly in the face.

Harry placed his hands on top of Hagrid's massive hands and said very calmly, "I'm positive. Everything I said to Voldemort about him being on our side was true. He gave me the last bit of vital information I needed to defeat Voldemort. I could not have done it without him."

Hagrid still was not completely convinced. "But, he killed Dumbledore!" He added indignantly, standing to his full height again.

"Hagrid, he only did so on Dumbledore's orders to gain Voldemort's trust. Dumbledore was dying anyway from a curse. Remember his burnt, skeletal hand?" he asked the giant, growing slightly agitated. "He had less than a few months to live."

Hagrid, while still looking somewhat skeptical about it all, finally nodded his head, patted Harry's shoulders and said, "I trust you, Harry. I trust you. Where do I need to go?"

Harry told him where to find Professor Snape's body and watched as Hagrid walked out of the castle. He did not trust this small mission to anyone else. He knew Hagrid would bring the body back to be placed with the others they had loss. He was determined that Professor Snape would get a proper burial and the recognition he deserved. Despite the antagonistic relationship they had had Professor Snape had sacrificed his life to save Harry and the entire wizarding world. He had died a hero and Harry would make sure everyone knew it.

Harry walked over to join the Weasley family. He placed his arm around Ginny and she immediately rested her head on his shoulder. He could hear her crying softly as he stroked her hair. He saw that Ron & Hermione were on the other side of the circle, standing in much the same position as he & Ginny were. Mr & Mrs Weasley sat in chairs that had come from somewhere holding hands facing each other. Mr Weasley was stroking her hands and talking softly with her. Harry knew they must be discussing arrangements for Fred's body and a funeral.

After a while Harry saw Hagrid walk by the doors of the Great Hall carrying Professor Snape's body. Harry whispered to Ginny that he would return shortly and kissing her on the top of the head as he left, he began to walk towards the doorway and exited the Great Hall, following Hagrid to the room where they were placing all the bodies.

As Harry walked into the room he saw that Hagrid was placing Professor Snape's body near where the bodies of Remus & Tonks. Hagrid respectfully placed his body next to the others as gently as he could and then stood back near Harry.

"He was right where ye told me, Harry." Hagrid said, his voice sounding a little thick as if he was trying not to cry. "I brought him here straightaway."

"Thank you, Hagrid." Harry said, not knowing what else to say. He really didn't know what to do either. As far as he knew the Professor had no family. He was sure the Ministry or someone would take care of a funeral and burial, but, he felt like he should do something, but, he had no idea what.

Fortunately, at this time Madame Pomfrey came bustling over in her quick, determined manner to examine his body. "Oh, dear!" she exclaimed, "Whatever happened to him?" she questioned as she kneeled down beside him.

"He was attacked by Voldemort's snake." Harry explained, "And I think his throat was slit."

"That much is obvious, Mr. Potter." Mme Pomfrey said. "Not a pleasant way to die." She continued as she examined the Professor's throat. "Severus, whatever did they do to you?" she asked rhetorically, knowing she would not get an answer in return.

Harry finally turned away and started walking back towards the Great Hall, knowing that Professor Snape's body would be well taken care of in the hands of Mme Pomfrey. She would know what to do with him until arrangements were further made. His actions were suddenly stopped by the sudden cry of "He's alive! Oh, my! He's alive!" that came from Mme Pomfrey behind him.

Harry immediately turned and ran over to Mme Pomfrey and asked how he could help. "Grab that blanket over there!" she cried as she motioned towards some supplies that had been stacked on a bench not far away. "Hagrid, help me take him up to the hospital wing!" she said to Hargrid as Harry walked away. "Quickly!" Harry heard her call. Not knowing if she was speaking to him or Hagrid, Harry quickened his actions.

As Harry returned with the blanket, Hagrid was placing the Professor's body on a stretcher, that Mme Pomfrey had summoned. Once his body was on the stretcher and the blanket over him, Mme Pomfrey waved her wand and the stretcher lifted into the air and started following her as she quickly walked towards the doorway, Hagrid & Harry following quickly behind her.

"Mr. Potter," she said as she continued towards the debris strewn stairway, not bothering to turn and look at Harry, "I need you to go get Arthur & Molly and have them meet me in the hospital wing. I hate to disturb them at this time, but, they know the precise healer that needs to be contacted to help with these type of wounds. I believe Healer Fields became rather close with them after Arthur's injuries. I need their help at once!"

Harry did not waste time turning and rushing back into the Great Hall to find the Weasleys and convey Mme Pomfrey's message. He just hoped they would all be fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Awakening**

"_Look …at… me…"he whispered.*_

The last thing Severus Snape saw were the emerald green eyes of Lily Evans peering at him through the face of her son, Harry Potter. His last thoughts were of her and how, even though he had failed her deeply in his life, he hope that he had somehow redeemed himself with his death.

Then the darkness came and he drifted away in its silent embrace.

Time ceased to exist. Like in sleep, it meant nothing. Minutes passed. Or were they hours? Maybe even days.

Voices seemed to drift into the darkness, but only on the outskirts of his mind. No clear words could be distinguished. And then the darkness would come and embrace him again, carrying him away.

Finally, more voices, with clear words here and there. But, they too, seemed to fade in and out. His mind could not seem to clearly grasp it all and they would fade away again and the darkness would return.

His mind would surface from the darkness to hear voices from time to time. He thought he recognized some of them, but, before his mind could completely form around the name it seemed to fade away again.

Poppy. Poppy Pomfrey. He finally could recognize a voice. He must be in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Why could he not wake up? But, before he could analyze that thought further he once again would sink into the oblivion of darkness.

Over time he started to recognize more and more voices as his mind seemed to become more focused. Hagrid, Filch, Minerva McGonagall. Had it been hours or days since the attack? Perhaps even longer. He had no way of knowing. If only he could find the strength to wake up. It seemed just beyond his reach.

Severus could now tell the difference between daytime and night. Not only could he hear more movement about the room, but, he could detect light. If only he could open his eyes.

At one point he thought he heard the voice of Harry Potter. If that was true, the war with the Dark Lord must not be over. How much longer would it last?

The voices always spoke softly around him and he generally could not make out much of the conversations, but, he would hear enough to know that they were inquiring about him. Perhaps they were waiting for him to awaken so that he could be carted off and locked away like the Death Eater all of them must believe he was. These thoughts seemed to tire him even more and he would then hope he would never awaken. He then longed for death to just come and claim him.

There was one voice he did not recognize. He heard it more than the others. It belonged to a female. She always spoke directly to him like she knew he could hear her. She called him Professor and would tell him that he was going to be well again soon. She must be a healer assisting Madame Pomfrey. She would speak softly to him while she wiped his brow or while she attended the bandages about his neck. Her voice was soft and soothing. She would talk about the weather or about the way the sun streamed through the window or other nonsense. There were not many times that he would surface from the darkness that he didn't hear her.

She also seemed to read to him. Although the stories all seemed to contain magic, they were not tales that he had ever heard of or read. Stories of fairies, beasts in castles or a wizard and a powerful ring of some sort. She also would hold his left hand in hers while she read to him. He knew he missed great portions of the stories, but, at least her voice and her touch made him feel somehow more connected to the world. Something to listen for and cling to in those moments when he was more aware of things.

There were some times when Severus would come out of the darkness that he did not hear any voices, but, he always knew she was nearby. He had began to associate the faint scent of wildflowers with her presence. If he did not hear her voice or feel her hand, he would at least catch that soft aroma and know she was nearby. He would fade back into the darkness knowing that someone at least was with him and that was a little comforting in all the darkness.

It happened one morning without any clear thought. Severus opened his eyes as soon as a hand touched his throat. He opened them to see the face of a woman about his age with pale skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Her hand ceased their movements as soon as she saw his eyes open. "I will not hurt you." he heard her say. He immediately recognized her voice as the one he had heard most often. This was the woman that had been attending to him and reading to him as well.

He watched her face and eyes trying to read them to see if he could believe her. She had not harmed him prior to now and her eyes seemed gentle though a bit shadowed. Her face was thin and she looked like she might be recovering from some sort of illness, but, a soft smile touched her lips as she watched him for a reaction. She finally continued her administrations to the bandage on his throat as she spoke. "You gave us a right scare, Professor. Everyone will be glad to hear you have awakened."

*from "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" pg 658 American version


End file.
